


A Breath of Fresh Air

by KittieStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, College, Fluff, Hate, Humanstuck, Love, M/M, SBURB is just a game it didn't end the world, matesprit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieStrider/pseuds/KittieStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Muse B of your OTP having just broken up with somebody, and while they’re walking and trying to clear their mind, they hear somebody say, “Hey, I found your dog” or “Hey, you dropped this” or something similar like that. It’s Muse A, and Muse B falls madly in love. For the next few weeks or so, they try thinking up ways to get Muse A’s attention. They finally think up the perfect plan to win their heart, and they show up at Muse A’s doorstep… only to find them with their boyfriend/girlfriend, Muse C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

John's eyes were wet with fresh tears and he was screaming at the other male, who was yelling back at him. John turned and slammed the door, falling onto the bed as he heard the other male slam the front door and a car pull out of the driveway and leave.. It wasn't the first time that had happened, either.. But this time.. This was it. John had done it. He broke up with Karkat.

Three years of being cheated on, and John had finally had enough of it. He had even caught Karkat in the act, and he STILL tried to tell him it wasn't what it looked like. For fuck's sake, the troll was having SEX with another guy and it "wasn't what it looked like." Bullshit. So, John ended it. It hurt him, but it would have hurt him more if he hadn't broken up with the other. He curled up into a tight ball and watched the minutes tick by before deciding that just moping around wasn't going to do any good, so he got up and got dressed in his jeans and breath hoodie, slipping on some blue converse to match.

He put his phone in his pocket and put his headphones on, stepping out into the cool air and taking a deep breath. The wind had always calmed him down- ever since he was a little boy, he had always loved going outside in the spring when it was windy outside. His father had always found it strange, but he let the boy do as he wished, seeing as how it wasn't exactly life-threatening, and it was also making him happy, which made the eldest Egbert even happier.

John smiled at the memories, turning on his music before starting to walk to the park, listening to the soothing piano notes and keys filling his head as he walked. It was refreshing, and he had forgotten why he had been crying in the first place. As he walked, his wallet fell from his pocket, and he didn't notice. The soft sound hadn't been very notifying to him with his headphones on.. Which would have probably been a better idea if he had them turned down enough to hear such a soft sound.

When the tall, blond male touched John's shoulder, he jumped and shot a soft glare at him, putting his blue and yellow headphones around his neck. "Can I help you? Or did you just want to spook me for no reason?" His sapphire eyes glistened in the light as they darted around the taller male's features. He had to be at least 6'2", pretty tall compared to John's short 5'5". His hair was a bleach blond color, his skin pale.. John could see a few freckles dusting his face under the rim of the mirror-lensed shades he was wearing. Those actually puzzled John.. Why was he wearing them? Sure, it was a sunny day.. But it wasn't THAT sunny. Especially with all the trees around them.

The taller male sighed, holding out John's wallet. "You dropped this is all." Fuck. John felt his heart melt a little bit at that accent. Muscular, tall, attractive.. And now his voice was amazing too? He shyly took the wallet from him, checking it. Nothing was missing.. He looked at the other, before noticing the shirt he was wearing. It had the time symbol on it. His sapphire eyes widened and he looked at the other.

"You're a fan of SBURB too? No fucking way!" He smiled brightly, holding out a hand. "I'm John Egbert, by the way. Sorry for acting so rude, I've just been having a rough day. I didn't mean to take it out on you." he laughed. The other male looked at his hand before softly taking it, shaking it softly.

"The name's Dave Strider. I'm surprised I didn't notice your hoodie. Breath player? I can see that. Or did you just choose it because of the color?" He chuckled, pulling his hand away before running a hand through his light hair. "Do you want to go out for coffee or something?"

John smiled again. A friend. Just what he needed after that mishap at home. He nodded and bit at his bottom lip. "I'm paying though. My treat.. You didn't take anything from my wallet before returning it to me, so it's the least I could do for you."

Dave just shook his head before putting his hands up. "Hey, I'm from Texas, and we don't exactly let things pass without proper courtesy.. Well, most of us don't." Ah.. Texas, that's why his accent was so hot. John smiled more, his sapphire eyes glittering. Maybe this was a good sign, maybe they would be able to get together more often and Karkat would just become nothing to him.

John softly started walking with Dave to the nearest Starbucks, Dave stating it was for "Irony," even though everyone in there had known him. John soon learned that Dave actually worked there, and he had only chosen there so that John wouldn't have to pay as much for the drinks.. Which was, admittedly, cute.. And sweet. And the coffee was good, too.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, when John went home, he sat on the couch and smiled to himself, the taste of the warm coffee still lingering in his mouth.. Lingering on his lips.. He wondered if that was what it would feel like to kiss Dave for the first time.. Dave.. God, even his name was perfect. Dave Strider. Tall, blond, freckled, handsome.. He was absolutely perfect! John lay on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, stupid smile still on his face. He hadn't been this happy since the first date he went on with Karkat. Karkat.. That nasty cheater. The guy who tried to lie to his face.

  
Memories started flooding back, Karkat texting some guy and leaving his messages open when he left the room, making John look over when he heard something, thinking it was his phone.. Seeing the texts saying "I love you" and "Come back home so we can make out again ;)".. That's when he first started seeing the signs. Then when he came back home to his apartment to see Karkat sitting on some dude's lap, getting all sexual and lovey with him.. The same exact way he did with John.. He couldn't take it anymore. He forced them both to leave as they were, throwing any clothing or items they forgot out the door after them and slamming the door behind them before running to his room and crying.

  
The next day, Karkat had come over and tried to convince him it wasn't what he thought it was. That they weren't having sex. That they weren't being lovey on each other. That they didn't get past being friends. John yelled at him. Called him a "dirty liar" and a "dirty whore" before screaming at him to get out. Which he did.. Not too much later is when he met Dave. Tall, handsome, Dave.. Dave Strider, who turned his heart from a shattered mess back to it's original shape. Who turned his broken love into something he thought he'd never feel again. John had fallen completely, in love with Dave, and there was no denying it whatsoever. John loved Dave.

  
It was too early to be moving on already, John thought as he went to his bedroom, laying on the bed and pulling the blanket up over himself, laying his glasses on the bedside table and turning off his lamp. It was too early to think about getting with another guy.. Too early to think about even trying to fall in love again. He had just dumped his boyfriend earlier that day, he couldn't make himself look like a hypocrite by dating someone he had just met just because they made his heart feel like it was never broken in the first place. That would just be completely, undeniably, rude..

  
His sapphire eyes were soon closed, and he was soon asleep, dreaming of Dave and good things.. Dreaming of kissing him for the first time.. What his eyes looked like.. What he would think if he met Karkat.. If he had seen what he had done to John..

  
\- - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and for the SUPER SHORT length.. Things have been going on with school and such. Finals, projects, etc..
> 
> I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE I'M ALSO MAKING IT A GOAL TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK.


End file.
